Bonding
by Pinkiriffic
Summary: To solve the final riddle, Hermione Granger agrees to be Draco Malfoy's fiancee. Ever the optimist, Dumbledore also hopes to improve interhouse relations by this. Yeah, right. Dramione. Brand new chapter up!
1. To Solve The Final Riddle

**Bonding- Chapter 1**

**To Solve The Final Riddle**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Not me. -Sniffs- **

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my new fic, so enjoy. I decided on starting a new fic because I was battling writers block for my other story. This is where I will search for new inspiration. It won't be updated as often, but I won't give up on it either.

**I'm also not sure whether this concept has been done before- everything comes directly off the top of my head, rest assured. **

This is AU Dumbledore will never die in this story! Snape is... not yet a murderer! Sirius... is still dead! Well you get the point.

Review please -grins- They make my day! When I feel like I can't write a single word more, and a review pops up, I have motivation! So click that button people!

XxX

Hermione Granger had officially changed.

Overnight, she transformed from a know-it-all, bookworm extraordinaire; to a person with an attitude one would normally expect only from middle-aged,crisis overloaded women.

Hermione had stopped criticizing over every single little detail. She had stopped nagging Ron and Harry, to finish their latest essays from their  
ruthless professors who seemed hell bent on seeing how much work they could assign before a student cracks. She had also,to the shock of the entire student body, stopped going to the library as often. (Readers: Now is the time to GASP!)

Of course her marks stayed at the top of the class, much to the annoyance of her classmates. They, who had to do homework practically every single second they were awake to keep up with the amount of work the seventh years were getting.

Hermione seemed to effortlessly glide through any homework they were assigned, even though she always had more work than them, on top of her head prefect duties.

She had also started calling everyone names like Honey, and Dear. Harry and Ron put it down to PMS.

Actually, Ron was none too pleased about Hermione's sudden change of attitude. No longer was she willing to help just him. He knew he was being selfish, but to be honest he didn't want to share her with anyone else.

Hermione Granger now acted like pleasant pillar of support everyone knew they could lean on.

They all knew she would help them with the integrity and honesty Griffindors were most famous for. At first they had been a bit stunned,  
even frightened of the change in Hermione. But soon enough, her classmates accepted her, and she became a reasonably popular figure.

One such person, who was not amused or included in Hermione's circle of goodwill and kindness, was Draco Malfoy. And to top it all up he had to share a common room with her, for goodness sakes.

The number of times he had smirked over at her direction, and thought with utter contempt,"Mudblood", was beyond his remembrance. Though Hermione would always sense what Draco was thinking, and pointedly ignore him for the rest of the day. How she sensed that, he'd never know.

Maybe she was psychic? No, that was reserved for people like Trelawney.

It was also for this reason that Dumbledore chose her for that special task. She was an all-round pleasant and trustworthy young woman. Hermione could win over a person with just her charm as she conversed with them. This job was meant to be for her.

XxX

'Ardiosi Napole!'

The very foundation of the classroom shook with the force of the spell. Ron looked at the pin cushion dismally. What had meant to a simple spell to turn the cushion into a harmless guinea pig, had somehow bounced off it and hit Harry's head with full force.

The debris settled. Professor McGonagoll dusted her previously white robes and adjusted her crooked gold framed glasses.

'RONALD WEASLEY?' She screeched over the conversations that had just resumed.

Ron could feel himself literally wilting under the intense gaze of his angered professor.

'I didn't do it Professor,' Ron managed to squeak in a small voice that uncannily resembled that of Neville Longbottom's.

But she never heard him. Instead she was staring at the empty void that was where Harry had previously stood. Instead a shockingly pink disheveled looking half-sized Harry stood wondering why the world suddenly seemed to have become much larger.

Ron ducked under a desk and pretended he did not exist. He wished now of all times one of Hagrid's so called 'pets' would come and cause a  
preponderant distraction.

Hermione's now honeyed voice rang through the whole classroom,'You should have just tilted your wand one more degree to the left then all this,' she gestured around the room, 'would not have happened.'

The class broke out in giggles. The giggles turned into laughter, and soon the whole class was snorting and chortling in laughter. People started  
patting the red faced Ron on his back.

"Can Miss Hermione Granger pleased be excused to see the Headmaster," Professor McGonagoll read from a piece of parchment that had been delivered to the classroom by an owl. She had to raise her voice by several decibels to be heard.

Those nearest to McGonagoll grew silent.

The silence washed over the class like a wave. Soon the whole class was silent. Professor McGonagoll raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hermione.

"You're excused."

Harry and Ron shot Hermione reassuring glances. Surely she could not have gotten into trouble. After all, this IS Hermione we're talking about, said the looks they gave each other, although Ron was frantically trying not to laugh at Harry's new look. Even if it was his fault in the first place. Hermione tried smiling back at them, but her mind was working furiously fast.

I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong; nothing is coming to me. Hermione racked her brain trying to recall all the things she might have neglected in the past few days as she stepped out of the noisy classroom.

XxX

She headed automatically along the shortest way to the Headmaster's office. As she approached the stone gargoyles that flanked the solid stone door, Hermione groaned.

What was Dumbledore playing at? He hadn't given her the password. Now she would have to guess her way through a multitude of odd candy names before she would be allowed in.

'Cockroach cluster,' she tried. Nope. Wasn't that the password from last year or something?  
'Freezing Fudge...  
'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?  
'Er... Lemon Skittles.'  
'Edible Egats.' Still no response. Hermione gritted her teeth in  
frustration. She was missing class for this!

After nearly rattling out the names of every single type of candy she could think of, Hermione was ready to give up.

'I see you're having some…difficulties,' a cold voice spoke from behind her.

Hermione whirled around, and stood face to face with Malfoy. Urgh. She scrunched up her face in disgust.

'Malfoy. What are you doing here?' Hermione demanded harshly.

'Just what I was going to ask you Granger.' Malfoy twisted her name as he spoke; making it sound like it was a thing to be detested.

Hermione rolled her eyes despite trying not to. 'I'm here to see Dumbledore. And you, annoying prat, are here  
because?'

'Why it seems we are here for the same reason. However Dumbledore has given me the liberty of providing the password for it.' Malfoy paused to smirk at her, before muttering, 'Strawberry Savory.'

'Shall we,' Hermione muttered sarcastically as she entered the headmaster's office.

XxX

Fawkes crooned a soft greeting to Hermione as she entered the room. The brilliantly coloured bird rested on its usual perch close to Dumbledore's desk. However Fawkes chose to ignore Malfoy. He deserves that, Hermione  
thought supremely.

Dumbledore looked over at Draco and Hermione, and motioned them both to sit down. Hermione was more than eager to start talking.

'Sir, I'm sure that Malfoy's presence is not necessary,' Hermione spoke up as soon as she was seated.

'Miss Granger, I have asked to speak to you both for a reason.' Dumbledore replied quietly. Hermione looked crestfallen, and uttered a soft  
'oh'.

'Now, as you all know the dark side is slowly gaining strength.' He continued, speaking pointedly to Draco. However Draco had a delicately  
composed expression on his face. No emotion was visible from his stony eyes.

'The horcruxes are common knowledge between the light side, if but a well-guarded secret.' At this Hermione's eyebrows rose visibly.  
Dumbledore was sitting here, calmly talking about the only thing that could stop Voldemort, to Malfoy of all people?

'I have uncovered a riddle in order to find the last horcrux. In order for the horcrux to be revealed, the riddle must be solved, and the right people  
must fulfill the roles that have been stated on the riddle.'

Dumbledore then looked Hermione and Draco in the eye for what seemed like an eternity before continuing.

'This is where you come in. The riddle states that a man of pure blooded descent, and of other certain requirements, must be linked with a certain  
mixed blooded woman, or a muggle-born as I presume. The link probably means marriage, or simply an engagement. We cannot decipher exactly what the riddle means at the moment, but rest assure it has to do something along the lines of what I have mentioned before.'

'The requirements are that of the man is of Slytherin, with almost albino like features, and be directly related to the Dark Arts.'

Hermione's head throbbed suddenly. She had a bad feeling of what Dumbledore was going to say next. She crossed her fingers discreetly and  
started silently praying. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Draco also doing similar movements.

'Malfoy, to prove you are now loyal, and part of the light side, I would like you to participate in solving this riddle. The riddle tells us that  
the man will have to join bloodlines with another. This would mean an engagement or marriage at the most, to someone who fits the other half of  
the riddle.'

Dumbledore revealed this serenely, but he had an unmistakably amused tone concealed in his voice.

Draco was to take up this offer, or he would be extremely displeased. He avoided the impending question by giving the armrest of his chair his  
undivided attention. He fingered the intricate carvings and refused to look up.

Dumbledore, sensing a lost cause for the moment, turned to face Hermione. Worry must have shown on her face because Dumbledore added gently,

'You are not in trouble of any kind, Miss Granger.'

Hermione could only muster a weak looking smile. Dumbledore examined her with his clear blue eyes, and resumed talking.

'Miss Granger. Now as you might have picked up on before, the other half of the riddle requires a union, of sorts, with a muggle-born. It is very  
specific requirements also.' He sighed inaudibly before continuing.

'The lady must be of Gryffindor heart, lest knowledgeable of all thingsbut dark arts.'

At this, Hermione started to protest - she DID know dark arts. However the interruption was foreseen by Dumbledore, and he motioned silence before wearily answering.

'You and I both know, that a lot of the true dark arts is still under heavy lock and key, There is no possible way that any of the light side  
have full knowledge of this.'

Hermione could do nothing but nod numbly. Her - engaged to Malfoy? A growing headache threatened to overthrow her mind as she tried to focus her eyes.

'I ask you also to participate in this riddle, and help solve it. You will need to become engaged to Mr. Malfoy here.'

That was the last she heard before all went black.

XxX

Draco sat nervously at Hermione's bedside. Merlin did she look pale! She had fainted instantly after Dumbledore had announced her role in the  
riddle.

Anyone with a brain would have been able to see that coming from miles away! Except, in Granger's case Draco believed that even though she had a brain, she still wasn't prepared for the statement when it came.

But, then again he should be worried. After all this was his FIANCEE he was talking about.

Not that he had a choice in that matter. After all this would be the only way to get Dumbledore to trust him. But why did it have to be her? He didn't wanted the little mudblood for his fiancee. Well maybe a little, though he was never going to admit it to her face.

He stared at Hermione's unconscious form, curled in a foetal position under the crisp blue hospital wing blanket. She had, to put it simply, matured and filled out in all the right places during her later years at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had forced him to take her to Madam Pomfrey. Oh, it was his duty, he'd casually said.

Hermione stirred suddenly, and her eyelashes fluttered. Draco felt a chill go down his spine, and wisely decided that he didn't want to be  
around when she woke up.

XxX

**A/N: Well there ya go. One chapter done. Ugh, I am really unhappy with this story, so I am hoping to get some feedback on it. (Is it good? Bad? Should I bother with continuing this story?) **

**Also, thank you to my betas Lulu and Amanda (Drakulya).. Lulu is to thank for the disturbing pink, half-sized Harry. Don't ask me how she thought of it. But then again, great minds think alike don't they? **

BTW: CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! Make me write and update faster!


	2. Ron Asks Hermione Out

**Bonding 2**

**Ron asks Hermione out**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Not me. -Sniffs-  
**

**A/N: 40 reviews! –pulls hair out and starts screaming- This is the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you!**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback! Hopefully my fic will grow into something that I can be proud of ;; I still cringe when I re-read this chap, but I put it out all the same.**

**And I present to you the story…**

**XxX**

Hermione awoke to the hustle and bustle she assumed was Madam Pomfrey. The kindly healer had informed her that it was 7:00 PM, and nearly time for dinner.

A loud, protesting rumble escaped from her stomach and Hermione realized just how hungry she really was.

After being discharged, she headed quickly towards the Gryffindor common room. She really needed a change of clothes!

Hermione's mood darkened considerably when she recalled what had made her faint in the first place. She knew there was no way she could refuse Dumbledore after all he had done for her and her friends.

But why did it have to be Malfoy? If only the most annoying person on the face of earth! They would have to actually ACT out being in love, with the entire touchy-feely thing going on.

Hermione couldn't repress an involuntary shudder.

Having reached the Portrait that was the entrance to the common room, Hermione muttered the password, 'green checkers,' and clambered not quite gracefully out of the corridor.

XxX

'C'mon mate you can do it,' Harry said pleasantly.

'Yeah, not all of us are going to wait forever you know,' Dean piped up from across the table, but was immediately repelled by a warning glare from Harry.

'Ron…?' Harry nudged the immobile boy sitting beside him. Ron was jerked of his reverie by the next few words- 'Hermione's here.'

And indeed she was. Ron took one glance at her skin tight, curve hugging jeans and immediately regretted it as he went beetroot red.

Hermione was seemingly unaware of it as she tossed her hair back in a very feminine way, and greeted Harry and Ron by a hug.

'Hey honey!' She turned to Ron. 'How've you been?'

'Where were you? We were worried sick when you didn't turn up to Potions. Snape obviously was no help at all,' Harry spat out the last few words.

'Oh I was at the hospital wing,' Hermione said dismissively.

Ron looked alarmed. 'Are you ok? What happened? It's ok if you don't want to tell me…'

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ron.

Dean looked on with obvious jealously. Oh that girl had no idea how much charm she possessed.

But, Ron got first dibs on her as usual. Everyone except Hermione had known that he had a colossal crush on her since 4th year. Dean respectfully stepped down, and waited for him to make a move that had taken him almost 3 years.

'So…' Harry turned his eyes meaningly from Ron to Hermione.

Neville coughed not quite subtly and kicked Ron from under the table.

'OW! What was th-' Ron started, but was swiftly silenced by a frantic nudge from Harry.

Hermione looked on with obvious amusement. Deciding it was time enough to intervene, she spoke up.

'Ron, would you mind telling me what's going on?'

Ron, if it were possible, flushed a deeper shade of red. 'Uhh, erm...' He stuttered under the now piercing gaze of Hermione.

Harry, Neville and Dean also combined their gazes into one as they bored a hole into poor Ron.

For the second time that day Ronald Weasley felt like he was a wilting flower under the microscope.

'Wouldyouliketogooutwithme,' He finally mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Hermione's heart stopped. Did he just say what she thought he did?

'Ron mate, you're going to have to speak up.' Harry provided helpfully.

This seemed to be the last straw for Ron. Meeting Hermione's eyes for the first time that evening, he said loudly and clearly, 'Would you like to go out with me Hermione.'

The look in her shocked eyes was enough for Ron. Thinking that he might lose her if he didn't act now, he grabbed her around the waist and prepared to give her the time of her life.

His lips met hers, and the shocked onlookers could only gape. However Ron had the kissing capability of a slobbering dog, and Hermione was definitely not enjoying herself.

With his tongue stuck down her throat, Hermione tried valiantly to free herself from his vice-like grip. It was almost useless for Hermione to struggle.

But with a last burst of strength, she peeled herself away from Ron, panting. Without pausing to grab her things, she sped towards her dormitory.

XxX

'Drakie-poooo…' A voice floated down the dungeons into the Slytherin common room. Moments later a peroxide blonde head peered through the entrance, green eyes glittering as they searched for a victim.

'Aha!' Pansy's eyes sought out Blaise Zabini sitting by the toasty elf-made fire. 'Have you seen my Drakie-poo anywhere Blaise?'

'I don't know…' Blaise trailed off as he looked at Pansy's very slutty, modified school robes. 'Oh I think he's in his room.'

'Thanks,' she said sweetly as she took off to where she knew Draco's room was.

Without bothering to knock, she kicked the door open and immediately sat down on Draco's laps. 'Have you missed me, Drakie-poo?'

Draco looked startled and immediately responded, 'What are you doing Pansy? Get off me!'

She pouted in what she thought was a sexy way and grudgingly sat down beside him, but not before placing her hand meaningly on his lap.

'You wouldn't believe what's just happened in the Great Hall, Drakie-poo,' Pansy started to say.

'Would you stop calling me that? Draco is fine. Drakie-poo is NOT fine.' He interrupted menacingly, cold grey eyes flashing.

'Oh all right, Drakie.' Pansy relented, 'But don't you want to know what just happened? It's been the topic of discussion ever since dinner!'

Draco raised an eyebrow of apprehension. In fact, he wan't that interested at all. Pansy seemed to have not noticed as she rambled on. 'Ron and Hermione are like, a couple now! Everyone saw them making out at dinner… It was like, the most disgusting sight ever! They really need to learn how to kiss properly…'

Pansy gave Draco a puzzled look as he suddenly seemed to emit a very dangerous aura. 'Drakie-poo, are you all right?' she asked with a voice laced with concern, temporarily forgetting the fact he just asked her not to call him that.

'Here, maybe this will help you relax- My patented Pansy-Massage! I'll give you my best top quality massage. Anything for my little Drakie-poo.'

Draco seemed to not have heard her. Shaking her arm from his leg, he strode briskly out the door ignoring Pansy's cries of 'Wait, wait for me Drakie-poo!'

XxX

After checking that Ron and the rest of the Golden Trio was not still in the Great Hall (it came as a big surprise to Draco, he had always assumed Ron was an egoistic pig who loved food to obliviation), Draco strode extremely briskly towards the Gryffindor Portrait hole.

After all, he was a head prefect and knew where each of the common rooms were located.

Ignoring the frightened glances the occasional first- and second- years sent his way, he though of nothing else except getting to his destination.

The Fat Lady that guarded the entrance looked upon Draco with suspicion. Luckily, he had paused long enough to wheedle the password out of a terrified first- year Gryffindor.

'Green checkers,' Draco said dismissively to the Fat Lady. Despite her not trusting him, she grudgingly let him pass, for he did know the password.

'Young people these days can't keep anything to themselves,' she muttered as he clambered into the common room.

The room was empty, save for a couple of absorbed third- years playing wizard chess. One look at the expression on his face sent them looking back down onto the chessboard immediately.

Draco immediately took in the gold and brown tones the entire room seemed to be based upon. How them Gryffindors could live in a room like this, he will never know. Draco always preferred the cooler, blue and silver tones of his very own Slytherin common room.

As Draco stood there, he finally absorbed the fact that he had no idea why he was here. It was purely instinct that made him want to beat up Ron for kissing his fiancée. He shouldn't really have thought that way, but it was so in the moment for Draco that he almost lost his cool.

Well obviously she had not told anyone about the engagement yet, for obvious reasons.

But since Draco couldn't see the Weasel anywhere, he resigned himself to looking for Hermione, since she probably would be in her room.

Walking back to the common room that he shared with her, his thoughts ran into each other and were in a most muddled mess. This would definitely complicate things, if Pansy has already heard about it.

Everyone would assume that Hermione was going out with that Weasel, and it would be extra hard to convince anybody that they were engaged to each other.

Dumbledore had clearly said to him, shortly after Hermione fainted, that it would be good if word of the engagement got around. The riddle can only be solved if the couple, after they have joined blood, can and will focus both their energies into the horcrux to reveal it.

Destroying the horcrux would be another matter, but Dumbledore had assured him he need only put his skills towards finding it before worrying about how to get rid of it.

If the couple's relationship is widely known, it will also be the key to solving inter-house relations. Draco had disbelievingly thought, that compared to finding the last horcrux, it was a trivial matter. But Dumbledore had said it mattered, and it was his final word after all.

Draco was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the knight's armour until he had collided with it, sending it clattering loudly onto the floor. He swore loudly, and if it weren't embarrassing enough, Peeves had had the luck to witness it.

'Oooh Malfoy boy is loooooooovesick,' he chanted as he zoomed about, occasionally giving Draco the fingers.

'Shut your mouth Peeves, if you know what's good for you.' Draco warned.

''Oooh, Malfoy Malfoy loooooooovesick,' Peeves continued to float just out of his reach.

Draco gave Peeves a look of utter contempt, and quickly cleaned up the mess. Ignoring Peeves' continued jeers of 'Oooh, Malfoy Malfoy loooooooosick,' he stood up and quickly muttered a spell that shut Peeves up for good. The poltergeist glared defiantly as he zoomed away, gum cementing his jaws together.

Now, didn't he have a place to be?

XxX

Another thundering headache plagued Hermione as she attempted to concentrate on the task at hand. Ron had asked her out. Hermione never known he had felt that way, after all he was just a good friend to her, and just that.

What she also had to take in account is that she was now not single. Hermione was now engaged to the Ferret, whether she like it or not, and had to figure out the nicest possible way to break it to Ron.

As Hermione laid sprawled on her very reassuring bed, she weighed out each possibility.

Everyone probably knew something was up, considering the way she unconsciously stormed out on Ron just before. It presented a problem in its own, as Hermione really didn't know, nor want to explain why she had done so.

Even then, everybody would expect her to accept Ron's proposal. Hermione did think he was a nice guy, as such was her nature, but it was in a very sisterly brotherly way.

Years ago Hermione had briefly considered the possibility of them being a couple, but being the sensible person she was, she pushed away the incredulous notion to a cranny in the back of her mind. After all, she had homework to complete and there was no way Hermione Granger would settle for a 9 out of 10 on a piece of homework.

She had no choice but to face everyone tomorrow. But in the meantime, Hermione fervently wished that her mind would concoct up some reasonable excuse to use as a shield. No doubt her kissing match with Ron had already spread through the entire school.

With a groan, her head fell back to her pillow. However before she could truly relax a very loud crack from outside her door told her that the Head Boy was back.

A feeling of dread spread through her body as she suddenly realized she hadn't thought of the consequences with Malfoy.

What was more, as he started hammering on her door, was that she was dressed in a very revealing fashion. It was her favourite PJs, and though they were warm, it covered very little with a thin silky fabric.

Ah well- she wasn't going to risk changing now. It was better for her to be caught in this than nothing at all.

Before she had time to react, Malfoy had broken through the various, rather weak locking charms on the door and strode into the room with an ominous expression on his face.

'What were you thinking,' He hissed at Hermione. 'Do you know how much this is going to complicate matters for me?'

She boldly started back, and retorted in a venomous tone seemingly reserved just for him. 'Don't make me mad. Today I was told I had to be engaged to you, YOU of all people! Ron asked me out! He kissed me for Merlin's sake! Everyone in the school knows! And now you barge, uninvited into my room and speak to me in that tone!'

Her hand inched towards her wand as she finished hysterically.

Malfoy looked unmistakably unnerved, and Hermione savoured the expression on his face. He recovered quickly however.

'I don't suggest you even try to hex me, my_ dear._' Malfoy added sardonically, 'It wouldn't do much for the inter-house relations your precious Dumbledore is so optimistic about.'

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when she caught him eyeing her body appreciatively. The glint in his eyes was more than enough for Hermione to snap completely.

Grabbing her_ Hogwarts: A History: Revised Edition with Bonus Features_, she lobbed it at Malfoy's head, all the while yelling, 'OUT! OUT YOU HEAR ME!'

Although easily ducking the book, Malfoy took the hint and returned to his room to seek refuge.

**XxX**

**A/N: I branched out no less than half a dozen times on this chapter… my most re-written one to date. lol**

**As always, review please! I was so very happy with the ones I've gotten! When I lose inspiration I go and re-read the awesome reviews I have gotten and I feel awesome too!**


	3. Sinkin' In

**Bonding 3**

**Sinkin' In.**

**A/N: … sorry for the late as update, I keep meaning to write but I lose concentration and I forget about what I was going to write… well… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: If thousands of other HP fics have not already informed you, JK owns Harry and his Mates and That's That.**

XxX

Hermione contemplated the delicate task of telling Ron the truth, keeping in mind she would prefer to avoid WW3. She went through a sleepless night, with the visible bags under her eyes exhibiting the very proof.

Sluggishly dragging herself down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she viewed the Gryffindor table as a danger zone and thought longingly of the warm, comforting library atmosphere.

And as if to further aggravate her disastrous state of mind, Draco Malfoy was holding court over at the Slytherin table. Loud, raucous laughter bounced around the large hall and resonated soundly in her ears. Malfoy was gesturing wildly with his arms, no doubt another likeness of humiliation suffered by someone else.

The Slytherins lapped it all up like an adoring puppy, with none less enthusiastic as Pansy Parkinson. Her bleached head bobbed up and down with every syllable pronounced from that albino bastard, and she blatantly attached herself to Malfoy's side. Not unlike a leech, Hermione had thought.

What she wouldn't give to not be a part of this. Compared to Malfoy, Ron was a knight in shining armour. As she sat down heavily, Harry immediately faced her with worried, but still beautiful eyes. Just because their relationship was purely platonic didn't mean Hermione didn't appreciate beauty when she saw it.

'Are you okay Hermione?'

What was she supposed to say? Scream out her frustration at the world, and stomp moodily back up to her room? No, the entire student body would just distance itself from her, wary of moodswings.

So instead, Hermione said what Harry predicted what she would say, and smile reassuringly at him after.

'Yes Harry, I'm fine. I was thinking about the new project for Ancient Runes- I want to study ahead for it.'

Harry looked relieved and smiled back. 'You know, sometimes I think that there never would be enough work for you to do.'

_I think so too, _Hermione thought miserably as she spotted Ron from across the hall. He ambled along amicably until he spotted her. Then his paces sped up and in no time at all he was at the Gryffindor table.

'Hey 'Mione, hey Harry,' His face was flushed already

'Ron! Have a seat mate,' Harry heartily clapped his back. As he sat down Hermione replied unsurely.

'Uh, hello Ron,'

'So, have you thought about what I said yesterday? About us going out?' He started hastily.

Hermione carefully avoided Ron's gaze. How long she had thought about this moment last night, and now her mind was completely blank.

'Ron… look. Maybe,' she began weakly, 'I just need a little bit more time to think about this, you know, so I don't rush into anything.'

Ron looked puzzled at this. The entire table had ceased talking to listen in on them. However realization dawned on Harry's face instantly. Hermione knew that he had put two and two together, namely her weird behaviour this morning and now her hesitation.

He hurriedly rushed to delay Ron. 'I think we should just let Hermione take her own time with this.' Then he sent a Look to Hermione that said 'I might be saving your ass right now but I expect a full explanation later on.'

Ron, fully unaware of the conversation going on under his nose, gave Hermione a crooked smile and shoved an entire pancake into his mouth. Having gotten used to this over the course of the last six years, their fellow seventh years took it as a good sign and conversation resumed.

Apart from a first year breaking a goblet and Hermione kindly mending it, breakfast passed uneventfully. Harry had put up a very convincing pretense to Ron, but as soon as everyone headed their own ways he pulled Hermione in and whispered something urgently to her. She nodded resignedly and visibly sagged as she headed to Advanced Charms.

XxX

Dumbledore's brows creased as he gazed upon the riddle that laid in front of him. He had only managed to extract this much about horcrux, and he was in doubt whether there would be anymore progress unless the two who were destined to fulfill it can cast aside their differences.

_Many have wanted, tried and failed_

_And many more will break and crumble_

_Lest the two entwined _

_Forget and Forgive_

_Of that a man, pure-blooded_

_Years of harshness have hardened_

The first part of the riddle was very clear in it's meaning, and as Dumbledore's eyes did their signature twinkling his pensieve began to swirl.

XxX

It was inevitable when class finished that Harry pulled Hermione aside. Striding rapidly outdoors, where the sunlight was fading and it really was a little chilly, he sat her down and waited for an explanation.

'Well?'

Hermione fidgeted. 'I'm really sorry Harry,'

His eyes widened. _This must really be some big secret, _he thought. 'Go on, Hermione, tell me please,'

She looked down. 'I… I really don't want to hurt Ron but…'

'But?' He prompted.

'I'm engaged to someone else.' Hermione blurted out.

Harry looked stunned for a second, then frowned. 'Why so sudden? And who is it? How come you didn't tell us about it sooner,' he chided gently.

She smiled with relief at his carefree tone. 'I didn't really have that much notice… you know it just kinda happened.'

Meeting his eyes for the first time, she debated in her head whether she should tell him who her fiancé was or not. _Well, the worst that could happen is that he'd get a heart attack, _she reasoned. So she leaned closer and said in a small whisper 'It's Malfoy.'

XxX

Narcissa Malfoy was a very intimidating woman. With her immaculately groomed self and designer clothes, everywhere she went was rewarded with a whiff of the best perfume gold could buy.

Today Narcissa had on a tight, cleavage enhancing silvery dress, complete with a smart tailored mini jacket that was black, matt, and indeed very expensive. The dress brought out the blue in her eyes and her hair was swept in a rather elegant up do.

If Blaise hadn't known that it was Draco's mother, he probably would have wolf whistled. But alas, it was probably not the best time to do it as her son was sitting in the very room, and in a very sour mood as far as he could tell.

Narcissa swept Draco up in an embrace, kissing his forehead.

'Mother!' Draco had the time to protest before being smothered by the looks of it, a very overpowering smell.

Narcissa looked positively glowing. 'Draco, dahhhling, you've got some simply fabulous news to tell me don't you sweetie?'

He opened his mouth, but was swiftly silenced by her whisking him out of the common room.

'Come on dear, mustn't waste time now,' the Slytherins could hear her say as they headed out.

Crabbe and Goyle were left staring blankly at where Draco was a minute ago. Of course it took their brains extra time to actually register the fact, but hey, what's new.

Blaise couldn't help it. 'That's one fine woman,' he said appreciatively.

_Too bad she's a little too… old for a youthful man like me._ He added as an afterthought. She WAS a mother of a 17 year old after all.

XxX

'Now dahling, we must get the word around as soon as possible- we wouldn't want everyone thinking we had anything to hide. That would be an absolute shame to-'

Draco only got more and more confused. 'What in Merlin's beard are you talking about, mother!'

'Don't be silly dahling, you couldn't possibly not know what I'm talking about!', Narcissa looked reproachfully at her son. 'So who's this lucky girl any respectable son would have already introduced to me a long time ago? Wait a sec, don't tell me dahling, I'll try to guess.'

The emphasis on _respectable son _didn't escape Draco, but he decided to take no notice of it as he looked at his mother as if she had, all of a sudden, grown horns.

'Is it that nice Bulstrode girl? No, no it must be that sweet Parkinson young lady. I always knew you'd fall for a Slytherin…'

Narcissa continued to talk non-stop excitedly as Draco finally clued in on what she was saying. His mother, aristocrat extraordinaire, had somehow found out about his supposed engagement. And not even two days after Dumbledore had informed him!

He wondered if it were as simple as a motherly instinct or whether she really did have spies spying on him. There was also a possibility that Dumbledore was pulling one over him. He never really understood what went on behind those startling blue eyes of his. There was no knowing what his old brain could come up with.

'-you listening? Draco dahling you certainly must invite me to the wedding, and oh, DO let me find a wedding planner, I know the best of the best and I simply LOVE doing such good deeds, especially for my little Dwako!' She cooed.

While Draco was busy digesting the new horrible nickname she had come up with, Narcissa had already conjured up several dashing tuxedos evidently for him to try out right now. Some of them were rather shall we say, bright and colourful. There was no way his mother with fantastic fashion sense was thinking these suits actually looked good!

'Mom, what are you doing! What are those hideously robe like things? I am not wearing those and I am definitely not-'

He broke off suddenly as he realized his mother was planning a wedding. HIS wedding. But there were to be NO wedding, or there wouldn't be if things went to plan.

After all, his role in the play that Dumbledore was orchestrating did not mention or include an actual wedding being held out. It was bad enough that he had to be associated with such trashy, stuck up mudblood like Granger, but to have his mother fawn over him as well. The horrors.

Quite suddenly he decided to break it to her that it was in fact a mudblood he was engaged to. 'Mother, it's not a Slytherin.'

Narcissa's face portrayed confusion for a few seconds before widening her eyes and exclaiming, 'Oh, you must mean it is a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff girl! Those girls do seem quite nice although I'm quite surprised my little dahling didn't choose one from your own house. I always liked that Parkinson girl. I guess this means we'll have to accommodate some changes in th-'

'I'm engaged to Hermione Granger, and she's a Gryffindor mother, a Gryffindor. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hideous amount of homework left to finish, I need to get started.'

And with that, Draco left his mother standing stunned in the corridor.

XxX

As Draco entered the common room he and Hermione shared, he was assaulted with an icy glare from the Queen of Ice herself.

Hermione, with a face of stone walked up to Draco and opened her mouth to speak.

'Ron is not talking to me and so is Harry. I'm not even sure if Ginny will be able to face me now. And you know whose fault this all belongs to? _You_, you pompous, egoistic prick!'

She raised her arm to slap him, but Draco with his superior arm muscles (playing all that quidditch had its perks) managed to restrain her.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about Granger! And since when did I express I had interests in your relationships with Potty and the Weasel?' Then he hurriedly removed his hand from her arm, wiping it on his robe.

'How distasteful. Mudblood germs.' He proceeded to cast a cleaning spell on his robe. '_Scourgify_. Hah, that should do the trick.'

Hermione could not stop herself from rolling her eyes- after all, here was a 17 year old standing in front of her acting like a kindergartener- and said in a screechy voice, 'Why did Dumbledore have to ask ME to pursue a civil relationship with the ferret! YOU BLOODY ALBINO!' And with that, she collapsed onto the couch and started to sob.

Draco watched all this with amusement witch eventually resulted in alarm. Was this really Granger. The Bossy little Know-It-All. Crying. On the sofa. IN FRONT OF HIM? He had never known her to show any signs of weaknesses in front of her enemies, and as he reflected with what you could almost call pride, he had always been her number one nemesis.

'Harry PROMISED not to tell. He promised. But then he had to go tell Ginny, and he should have KNOWN what a bigmouth she can be sometimes. So now none of them are talking to me and it's not even my fault!'

Then a brilliant idea occurred to him. But it was no surprise, after all, ALL his ideas were brilliant, Draco thought with a certain amount of smugness.

'Lets make a deal, Granger.' He said crisply.

The shock of hearing those words come out of Draco's mouth sobered Hermione up immediately, though her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

'About what, Malfoy.' Hermione replied acidly.

'You do realize that your so called, "friends" have betrayed you and that nothing you could say to them is going to make any difference?'

She had almost flared up again when Draco was discussing her friends, or now ex-friends but then she processed what he actually said and tsked impatiently for him to carry on.

'What shall you say we have a little fun with them? Make them think we really are in love with each other. See them squirm.'

Malfoy and Love do NOT go together. Ever. Hermione shuddered. 'I wouldn't mind, seeing how nice they've been treating me. But what's in it for you, dearest?' She added for good measure, watching Draco's face suddenly drain of the little colour it had in the first place.

Draco sighed. 'Pansy would leave me alone for once. And mother would be satisfied if you were to convince her that there is going to be no marriage whatsoever.'

That cant be too hard, Hermione reasoned. 'Fine.'

'It's a done deal.'

She put her hand out, and Draco unwillingly shook it before she suddenly snatched it away and blanched.

'Malfoy, you do realize this actually means physical contact with each other? In public?'

'I would have though you'd have figured that out by now, Granger. And you were supposed to be smart.' Draco smirked.

'We can't keep calling ourselves by our last names, it wouldn't be very convincing.' Hermione let the insult slide by, seeing as they were meant to be civil with each other.

'Her-my-o-nee' Draco pronounced with exaggerated pauses.

'Draco. Ew, what kind of a name is that anyway?' She couldn't resist poking fun at him.

'I'll have you know it comes from a long family tradition, my great great grandfather's middle name happened to be Draco.' He said indignantly.

'Right,' Hermione commented dryly. 'So you have the name of a long dead great great grandfather. How modern. He stubbornly ignored her last comment.

'Now about that aspect of physical contact you so thoughtfully brought up, Her-my-o-nee, does one think one needs a little practice in it?' Draco said in his seductive drawl. It never really failed to make girls swoon. He was pretty sure boys would too, but it was a theory he never really did want to test.

As predicted, Hermione blushed. She never really thought that much about guys, but even she had heard of what a playboy Draco was. One did not survive 6 years around Lavender and Parvarti without garnering a respectable amount of gossiping skills.

'N-now really, I d-don't think th-that's necessary.' She stammered, trying her best to hide it but failing miserably. She turning her head from Draco, trying not to see the amused smirk on his face.

'Oh, no need to be shy _sweetheart_.' He grinned maliciously and went to sit down next to her on the couch. Noticing how uncomfortable she looked, he licked his lips and watched the reaction.

Gods is he close to me, Hermione thought a little breathlessly. She was tempted to elbow Draco for good measure, but as she turned around she met his mesmerizing grey eyes and just about melted.

'Now we just do this,' Draco said soothingly as he put his arm around her shoulders, brushing the nape of her neck and making her shudder._ Her hair is much softer than it looks_, he thought.

Tearing her gaze from his eyes, Hermione took a moment to strengthen her resolve. Turning back to face Draco, she was about to firmly ask him to let her go, when she suddenly realized that the distanced between them had shrunken rapidly, and that he was kissing her.

Cupping her face with his slender hands, he deepened the kiss and the shock of it rendered Hermione useless. All she could do was wrap her arms around him tightly and inhale his scent. Huh, mint.

Then his lips left hers, and stared deep into her deep brown eyes. 'So how was that for genuine?' Draco asked.

Ignoring the odd feeling of disappointment that welled up in her when she realized he was just affirming his side of the deal, Hermione replied.

'It looks like we've got our work cut out for us.'

XxX

**Erp. That was like 'the' longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway if you think the story suddenly changes halfway through this chapter, it is only because there was like a 2 month break between my writing the first half and the second.**

**And I was worried that Hermione seemed a bit lenient with Draco, but hey she was traumatized from the announcement the twinkle eyed headmaster had dumped on her and that Harry had betrayed her trust in him. So she's entitled to a little leniency.**

**Also I do not believe that you could possibly live with someone for an entire year without developing some kind of politeness so it seems Hermione and Draco's relationship had a little boost already. **

**So I'm going to shamelessly ask for reviews again, because it helps to read the feedback and it makes me get off my backside and start writing some stuff. D**

**Also does anyone notice something about the riddle? I made it up myself XD**

**I will be hosting a tea party for those who review. Cakes and cookies and all yummy goodies.**

**BUT**

**For those of you who do NOT (insert ominous music) review after I put so much effort into writing this chapter, you shall be visited by my Viking army. And I hear they are ruthless.**

**No I'm not threatening my precious readers. Really.**

**-Walks away laughing crazily-**

Note from beta (Drakulya): Ignore her, she's always like this. –Kicks her away- Now please review!D


	4. In which the ahem relationship is m

**Bonding 4**

**In which the ahem relationship is made public.**

**A/N: Well it's been a while. I know I update very erratically. I shall try to work on that aspect; yes it's an unfortunate flaw of mine. **

**I always think I have a problem with the flow of the story. It just seems weird connecting all the little bits I have written into one compact chapter. If you notice something please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Man I talk too much.**

**Anyway I'm sure you'll want to get cracking reading my brand new spankin' chapter! So here it is, in all its glory… coughs**

XxX

Draco resumed his normal "I don't give a damn what a worthless mudblood thinks" mode the morning after the incident. What quite possessed him to (he cringed just at the thought) actually kiss her, he didn't quite know.

Even though it was very amusing watching her squirm around beforehand, that did not quite justify his actions afterwards.

But nevertheless, the deal would get Pansy and his mother off his back, and he would also have the pleasure of watching the Golden Duo's relationship with each other (now that Hermione seemed out of the picture) deteriorate.

That was always enjoyable, no matter what Draco's mood was like.

And seeing as how he was supposed to be helping Dumbledore and his blasted Horcrux, he shouldn't really still think that way of the headmaster's second favourite student. (After all, Potty wasn't the "Golden Boy" for nothing).

But that's beside the point, isn't it.

'What's this? Draco Malfoy developing a _conscience_?' he muttered softly to himself, distractedly running his hand through his hair.

An impatient knock announced Hermione's presence outside his door.

'Hurry UP Malfoy, we're supposed to be making a _grand_ entrance at breakfast if you recall.' Her annoyed voice broke through his newfound conscience.

'I actually take an interest in my personal hygiene, unlike you, and therefore I need time in the mornings to prepare myself.' Draco replied huffily, imagining a spear at Hermione's head. If only imaginations could come true…

'You've got 5 minutes, and then I'm leaving. And remember, YOU were the one who offered me the deal, and I'd like to see you stick to your word."

'Fine.' Came the curt response.

'Oh, and keep your muttering to yourself at a minimum, thank you very much.' and with that, Hermione left behind a reasonably embarrassed Draco.

XxX

Harry stabbed moodily at his toast.

Ron tackled the crumpet with an unmatchable ferocity.

Ginny sat next to Harry with a tight lipped expression.

Neville was so bewildered at the silence he just sat there and tried to think.

'Er…' Seamus tentatively offered.

One steely glance from Ginny was enough to suppress whatever he had wanted to say.

A few more silent moments passed, and then the muteness of the Gryffindor table was joined by the rest of the houses.

The only noise came from the teacher's table, with Professors Flitwick and McGonagoll having a rather heated discussion on whose subject was more useful. Naturally the teachers were occupied with this, with Professor Vector even joining in.

However even Ron had the decency to stop stuffing himself to look up and notice what had caused the sudden stillness.

Harry's mouth hung open, his green eyes widened until it seemed like they couldn't possibly be any bigger.

There, in front of everybody's eyes to see, were sworn enemies, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin talking animatedly as if they had been the closest of friends for years.

The even worse thing was, he had his arm snaked _possessively_ around Hermione's shoulders. And she didn't even seem to mind. At all.

And then came the final blow. Completely ignoring the Gryffindor table, Hermione went and perched herself next to Draco. At his table.

**Let's go back a few minutes…**

'Don't you ever find the need to tidy your hair? It's disgusting the way you just let it flop around,' Hermione voiced the opinion which had irritated her ever since she saw Draco that morning.

'I happen to know that it is a refined hairstyle, and the girls seem to go crazy for it.' Draco replied smugly. 'Not that you should be worrying about my hair, with a mop like that for yours.'

Hermione's eyes sparkled angrily. 'Oh, my hair's not bad, and you know it.'

After all, she had discovered a very useful charm that slightly tamed her hair. It was no longer frizzy, but fell down to her shoulders in haphazardly placed curls.

Draco raised his eyebrow, making it obvious he didn't think so.

When they approached the great hall, they unwillingly stepped closer and Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist for greater impact.

'Here we go,' breathed Hermione nervously.

'What's this? The mudb- brain box nervous?' Draco hastily improvised, remembering almost too late the conditions of their agreement.

'I'm NOT nervous!' Hermione stated loudly, then added with a glare; 'and I am certainly not a mudbrainbox, whatever that is.'

'Sure you're not.' Draco replied scathingly. She threw him a dirty look.

The great hall ceased talking as they entered. 'See,' hissed Hermione venomously, almost tripping over her own shoes. 'I told you that you took way too long! Everyone's here!'

Brushing off their peers' unabashed stares easily; Draco tightened his grip on her shoulders. 'I thought that was the point, Granger.'

Her mouth failed to form any words. Hermione, by force of habit, headed automatically towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco immediately roughly steered her towards his table instead. 'I thought we'd discussed this already, that it will be better to sit with the Slytherins.'

Seeing her incredulous expression, he added. 'Oh come on, it's not like we are cannibals and we bite or anything. That's just a myth.'

The expression intensified. 'Yeah. Right.'

'Fine. I promise you nothing is going to happen to you! Now will you come already, we're supposed to be acting like a _couple_.' Draco heavily emphasized the last word.

Hermione, not quite convinced, walked to the table alongside Draco anyway. She was very aware of his arm around her but he dropped it as soon as they sat down.

Before she had a chance to fully absorb the evil glares the Slytherins were sending her, a small figure from the table stood up.

Pansy walked, stormy faced, up to Hermione before giving her a stinging slap. 'Just what do you think you're doing with MY boyfriend, mudblood?' She spat, eyes narrowing. 'Why don't you go back to your worthless table and sit next to Potty like the dirt you are!'

Hermione quickly processed the fact that Pansy had slapped her, and then had the gall to insult her. Fuming, Hermione reached up and grabbed a fist of her hair yanking as hard as she could.

'Oooh,' gasped the onlookers. A catfight was about to ensue. Popcorn anyone?

Pansy screeched and dug her nail into Hermione's cheek. She in turn swung her legs over the seat and sent Pansy crashing down onto the stone floor.

'Ahhh,' sighed the onlookers.

Blood started dripping down Pansy's shin. She took one look at it and opened her mouth to scream.

'YOU'LL PAY, BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!' she cried loudly, trying to get up to take another swipe at Hermione and ignoring the fact that she herself was trying to touch her.

'YOU TOUCHED ME FIRST SO DON'T TRY BLAMING IT ON ME!' Hermione backfired furiously.

Draco smirked. Hermione was getting her logical side back.

Just as Hermione realized that they were witches and were pulling out her wand to hex Pansy into who knows where, a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

'Now now, my Head Girl, we don't want any trouble on your flawless records do we?'

Startled, she spun around and immediately lost her balance. This time though, it was Draco who stopped her from falling.

_Malfoy doesn't look too good_, she thought frowning. His already pale face had become ashen, and his eyes looked really troubled. _Funny, you would have thought he'd be used to this stuff by now._

Dumbledore then spoke again. 'Miss Granger, would you please accompany Mr. Malfoy and me up to my office. Blaise, you won't mind escorting Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing do you?'

Pansy had calmed down considerably at the appearance of the Headmaster, and now leaned heavily against Blaise as she limped out of the hall. The black haired heartbreaker was soon followed by a gaggle of 4th year girls.

XxX

Ginny pulled a sour face, watching Blaise and Pansy leave from across the hall. She used to have a little thing for Blaise. _Well not anymore,_ she thought regretfully.

Harry bit back a snigger, watching the little spectacle had really eased up the tension. 'Ron, don't you think Malfoy was SCARED by the little catfight our Hermione and Pansy had?'

'Well, he is looking a lot whiter than he usually does,' Ron commented, with unusual thoughtfulness.

'Oh well. Who cares, we'll get him later.' Ginny said flippantly.

'Did you see the look on Pansy's face when Hermione got her? Priceless! I'm going to…' Harry faltered off at the topic of Hermione.

Dean decided to contribute to the conversation. 'Don't you think you should make up with her already? I mean it's not like you guys to fall out over a silly argument- Hermione's allowed to like who she likes.'

'But-' Ginny flared up. Only Harry, Ron and she knew the real truth about the so-called "engagement" of Hermione's. Though, judging from how she and Malfoy acted around each other, Ginny was actually starting to believe it.

XxX

The headmaster looked worriedly at Draco. Reaching out to touch him with his ancient hand, the boy doubled over in pain and collapsed to the floor.

XxX

_Silence. Nothing except for the steady drip of water somewhere._

_Draco was floating… there was a dark figure blocking out the only source of light in the room._

_Obviously it was inhabitable- the mustiness and the cobwebs proved that. In the flickering candlelight, a scream echoed._

'_AHHHHHHH! NO, PLEASE, NOT THAT!'_

_And even though Draco tried hard to find out the source of the anguished voice, his unearthly body would not obey._

'_You will pay, for all that you have committed,' a new voice boomed. It was so familiar, yet Draco could not place it._

_The figure moved suddenly. In the dim candlelight, he could see a pair of eyes glistening with tears. They turned on him suddenly, and whispered._

'_Look into your past. The answers li-'_

Draco's eyes flew open.

**XxX**

**Yep. I finally finished another chapter! Thank you to those who gave up your time to review my last chapter, I appreciate you very much. **

**Until next time! Drop a review for meh, pretty please?**

**Big hug for y'all!**


	5. The Ladybug

**Bonding 5**

**The Ladybug**

**A/N: New Chappy! Enjoy guys (: **

**In other news, Bonding has been TRANSLATED into FRENCH by Malfoy4ever! Yay! Thank you! If you can read French (which I can't, unfortunately), pop over to her profile and check out the cool version of this story!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh I'd love to own Draco. In a perfect world, I would have enough money to buy HP off JK. However, we all know the world isn't perfect. Thus I own just about nothing. ;; Meep.**

**XxX**

'Oh you're awake!' Pansy breathed excitedly.

Draco's head spun. 'Uhng...I feel like shit…' he groaned. What exactly was Pansy doing there? Then he looked down at the starched sheets covering him.

'You're awake!' Madame Pomfrey said moments later, scarily echoing what Pansy had said just awhile ago.

'Drakie-poo, how are you?' Pansy immediately cooed. 'I had the worst dream ever. You and the mudblood were acting civil to each other in front of _everybody_.' Pansy faltered at the sight of Draco's face, but she continued nevertheless. 'It was a dream, right…?'

'Miss Parkinson dear, I think it's best if you gave Mr. Malfoy a bit of space.' Madame Pomfrey said meaningfully, handing Draco a vial of pepper-up potion to drink.

'But, what he needs right now _is _me and-'

'Take her advice, Pansy.' Draco interrupted wearily, feeling worse for the wear. Images from his dream were disappearing like smoke. _I'm sure it's nothing important_. He shrugged off the little voice inside him warning him to take notice.

Pansy immediately stopped at his harsh tone. Nursing a wounded pride, she retreated back into her blankets. 'Her advice… yeah right…' She muttered.

'Excuse me?' Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. 'What was that, Miss Parkinson?'

'Oh, just… that my ankle feeling much better Madame. Is it possible for me to return back to my dormitory?' Pansy asked impatiently, a thin veil of sweetness disguising the nasty feeling she felt deep down.

'Alright, you may go now.' Madame Pomfrey watched Pansy leave with a small frown on her face.

Witnessing this, Draco pinched himself, watching the blood slowly rush back to the patch of skin. _What the bloody hell was going on? Pansy not practically hanging herself to be around him?_ Maybe she was still resentful at Hermione. Ha, he scoffed softly, yeah right.

Speaking of Hermione, they were supposed to meet up in about an hour to plan out the next prefects meeting, which happened to be today. He had no idea what it was about; she was supposed to plan the entire thing. But, he was probably expected to contribute ideas. With the vision still niggling the back of his mind, Draco was in no mood to attend to the needs of the school.

He felt like tearing his hair out. Better not, a voice warned him, otherwise the entire female population of Hogwarts would lynch him.

**XxX**

Stomping loudly into the common room, Hermione plonked herself in front of the couch, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She was glad she decided to wear an oversized jumper and a pair of jeans.

It was a beautiful morning. When Hermione woke up, she loved to just spend a few quiet moments looking outside the long window that framed the outermost wall of her private room.

The air was crisp and peaceful, yet it seemed like something vital was missing. Not being able to place what was, it set a slightly gloomy mood for the day.

Hermione sniffed. It was rather lonely, having such a big common room yet having no one to share it with. She loved having a huge bathroom _almost _all to herself, but sometimes it did feel like the loneliness would overwhelm her. 'I can't believe I'm feeling lonely because Malfoy isn't here,' she moaned softly to no one in particular, 'How low can I get…?'

Since it was Saturday, she had nothing on until 11:30, when all the prefects would have a lunch meeting to discuss issues they felt concerned the school. Hermione was moodily contemplating simply sitting there for the next few hours when she heard voices outside the door.

'You knock!' a muffled voice that sounded suspiciously like Ron reached her ears.

'No you knock; you're the one that's closer to the door!' Harry whispered, still loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Ron protested indignantly. 'Well you were the one who suggested we do this, so you be the one to knock! It's only fair that way!'

'All's not fair in love and war, my dear,' Ginny laughed softly.

A dreamy voice floated through the door. 'What are we doing here? I don't believe I've seen this place before. Have you heard that Rafutors often visit such places like this? Oh dear, I hope we do encounter a Rafutor. Father says their such lovely creatures, he narrowly missed taking a photo of them. Such a shame, it would have been a brilliant picture to print.'

Ron hissed impatiently. 'Be quiet Luna, unless you want to be the one to knock. Speaking of which, shouldn't we have knocked by now?' Having put aside his bruised ego for the moment, Ron was rather irritable.

Having moved closer to the door, Hermione could hear Ginny making an exasperated noise. 'Fine then,' she said crossly, 'stop arguing. She might not even be here. I'll knock and-'

Hermione peered out; suddenly aware her hair probably didn't appear presentable. Nevertheless she fixed a glare on the person she saw first, which was, to his utmost bad luck, Harry Potter.

'Oh, um, hello there Hermione!' Harry looked flustered, nervously fiddling with his cuff.

Ginny spoke next. 'Hermione! We are _terribly _worried about you!'

'Yeah,' Ron interjected, 'What's going on with you and Malfoy? I bet that creep has already brainwashed you. That's what living with a total ass does to you. You don't listen to anything he says, you hear me? Gergh, I could just about strangle him for what he did yesterday. Actually, strangling is too good a death for him. He deserves something much worse, oh yes, much, much worse!' He finished several octaves louder than in which he started talking in, therefore it was no surprise that everyone around him had been wincing in pain.

Harry recovered fastest. 'And even though we might not understand the situation you are in currently, haven't we been best friends for far too long to be shattered by this one rather um… unfortunate event. We just came here to say that no matter what we say in the heat of the moment, we do want the best for you. So please say you'll come with us to Hogsmeade this weekend, we can do-'

'EEYAAAAAAAGH!' screamed Luna suddenly, blonde hair flying in all directions.

'What? What's wrong? WHAT!' Ginny screamed back, having been severely frightened by her outburst.

'OH MY GOD! A LADYBUG! OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNLUCKY IT IS TO SEE ONE AT THIS TIME OF DAY! OH MY GOD! AHHHH! WHAT'S THE CHANT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY TO WARD OFF THE BAD LUCK? CAN'T YOU SEE IT JUST STARING AT YOU WITH IT'S CREEPY BEADY EYES? THOSE SLIMY WINGS? EYAH I CAN FEEL THE BAD LUCK SEEPING INTO ME ALREADY! GYAAAAAAAAAAGH!'

Everyone stared at her flabbergasted. 'It's… just a ladybug, Luna.' Hermione said slowly. 'It's spring. Bugs come out in spring.'

Having recovered her composure remarkably fast for someone who just had a screaming fit, Luna replied solemnly. 'Oh no, it's not _just _a ladybug. You see the markings?'

'…' No one responded.

'Well, ANYWAY, see how the coloring consists of many different shades of colors? They all melt together into a spiral that is at the top of the insect. Touching one would be- EYAAAAAGH! GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'

'Touching the aforementioned ladybug, of course. It's such a pretty, delicate little creature,' she smiled smugly, and held out her hand; which coincidently held the hapless ladybug; towards Luna.

Poor Luna couldn't take it anymore. She turned a ghastly shade of grey. Motioning silently to Hermione if she could take a seat inside her common room, she stumbled into the room and fell onto the nearest couch.

Taking their cues from Luna, the rest of the crew followed her steps into the room, and arranged themselves as comfortably as they could.

Silence.

Hermione, having been distracted by the not entirely orthodox conversation they were having before, scrunched up her face and started to think.

Of course, this didn't mean she didn't _think _normally, she just felt the need to apply extra brainpower. And brainpower she had plenty of; she didn't follow all those 'brain gym' fads for years for no results. Okay. Focus Hermione, focus.

What on earth where they doing, simply coming up to her not even a few days after they had completely betrayed her? She hadn't made the deal with Malfoy for no good reason; she wasn't going to waste a completely good opportunity to freak them all out. Everyone had a sadistic streak in them somewhere, and it just so happened that Hermione Granger discovered hers at a rather late age; thus the maliciousness having time to mature properly.

She was still _generally _a nice person, but one would not expect her to be perfect at all times. After all, humans aren't perfect.

They _are _my friends, I suppose, she reasoned. All the more reason for them to respect her decision then; it would be fun to tease them a little.

'Okay,' Hermione said loudly, taking a seat in between Ginny and Ron.

Everyone looked up, including Luna who happened to be enamored with the silver figurine that stood on the mantelpiece above the empty fireplace.

I understand where you all are coming from. I don't expect you to understand my relationship-' at this Ron reddened, '-with Draco. You don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself. But true friends are meant to stand by one another, no matter what. If you can promise to do that I will forgive you for the things you said.' Hermione finished on a stiff note.

Ginny gave Harry and Ron a _Look_. 'We can do that, 'Mione, haven't we always?'

'Yeah,' Harry contributed enthusiastically, 'we have! Remember the time we brewed Polyjuice potion? Speaking of potions…'

'We've been having a bit of trouble with the potions assignment. Snape's even being more of a real pain in the arse now that NEWTs are coming up. Damn bastard… well, we were hoping you could lend us a hand, since you were always the best out of us all!' Ron finished, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly. Ginny, sensing chaos if Harry and Ron were allowed to speak further, quickly intervened.

'As I was saying, it would be good to have you back. Truly.'

'Hmmm…'

'I mean, we'll all even join SPEW again!' Dismayed looks from everybody.

'…'

'What?' Ginny exclaimed worriedly.

'It's S.P.E.W. Four syllables. _Separate_ syllables. Get it right.'

'Yeah. So. Anyway about the Potio- OOF!' Ron hopped around on one foot with a pained expression on his face. Ginny smiled evilly.

'Well that shut him up,' observed Luna unnecessarily, having been silent for the past few minutes.

'Thanks, we didn't know that,' Harry commented dryly.

Hermione allowed herself a wry smile. They never did change. Although they will regret the day they decided to just shrug her off. 'Knock it off, I forgive you already. And yes, Ron, I will try to help you with the assignment. God knows what Snape was thinking of when he assigned _that _much homework in one week.'

'Hogsmeade weekend then?' Ron asked hopefully, 'we can all go together as a big group and stop by the usual; Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and Fred and George's shop.'

'Actually, I might have to get back to you on that,' Hermione replied with an evil glint in her eye, 'Draco and I might have … _plans_.'

Ginny looked mortified at her unusually risqué comment. Ron's eyes bugged out like a grasshoppers and he looked like he was about to gag.

'I didn't think you'd have changed _that _much,' Harry said with much difficulty, struggling with the mental image of Hermione and Draco, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- Woah. Stop right there. Bad train of thought. Think of something innocent. Sunshine. Classical music. Birds flying around. Ahhhhh…

Noticing Harry was going off into Lala Land (being the savior of the wizarding world and all that, Hermione was willing to cut him some slack), she continued, 'But nothing's set in stone yet. So I'll confirm after I've talked to Draco. My fiancée.' She added for good effect.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny decided for everyone's sakes that they should leave. Now. 'I'll see you around, ok?'

'Oh, you _will _see me around,' Hermione answered, evil glint not leaving her eyes.

**XxX**

_Draco's POV_

Shit. Trust the mudblood to find me. Well, I mean, it's not impossible to guess where I would be (i.e. Hospital Wing), but could she be not impeccably on time every single time we schedule a meeting?

At least Hermione looks like she's in a good mood. God, thank you for sparing me today. Her tempers were awful some days. Of course, some of the time, ok _most _of the time it's my fault, but that's not the point. It's her fault for being so damn easy to irritate.

'Hello.' This curt greeting was better than the usual stiff nod. I simply nod back, even though it makes my head hurt- I'm too tired to do anything more.

Her mouth kept moving, but for some reason I find myself not really paying attention. Like they say- 'In one ear, out the other,' I lean back onto my pillow and decide to study her instead.

Her hair looks much more manageable now that it was longer. Maybe it's just the late morning light, but at that moment her eyes seemed like liquid amber, boring holes into myself. She was sitting up straight on the edge of a wooden chair that stood about 3 meters from my bed. I scowl at this. What, did she think I was a monster or something? That I was going to sink my snake fangs into her? Actually, it would be quite interesting to see the reaction. She was always the gullible sort, ever since 1st year.

'-me to Hogsmeade? Oh for goodness sake I'm only going to ask once. Malfoy? Don't make me repeat myself. MALFOY?' Suddenly her face looks irritated. I didn't find that satisfying, for some odd reason.

'I thought we agreed to call ourselves by our first names, Hermione.' I reply affably.

Hermione looks sheepish for a moment. 'Sorry, force of habit,' she explains.

Whoa. Holy mother of god. Rewind there. Did I just hear _Granger _apologizing to him? I raise a thin eyebrow. So you do learn something new everyday.

'I understand. Now what about Hogsmeade? Did I hear correctly- you asking me to Hogsmeade weekend?' I was making a wild guess there, since I heard only the last part of what she was saying.

'Are you going to answer or what?' I could see her patience running out quickly.

I pull an amused face. I had no idea I was that psychic. 'Why should I?'

Hermione rolled her eyes so far back I began to fear they would never have the chance to return to their normal positions. 'Because, in case you haven't _noticed_, people are starting to believe that we are going out. And I hear your mother has been rather assertive. I think she would back off a little if she heard that we were actually making some progress.'

'Okay,' I reply nonchalantly. I could see her shocked reaction; she had expected more resistance on my part, I presume. This was going to be fun.

**XxX**

**TY to my betas Lu and Amanda **

**Could someone help me write a decent summary? I suck at them ;; I would really appreciate it, MWAH!**

**A big chocolate muffin to you if you can guess what I'm going to say next!**

**Well here goes! Review please! _REVIEW!_**

**Whaaat? How did y'all know? Someone told… shifty eyes**


End file.
